Thank You
by Reina
Summary: Song-fic to Dido's "Thank You". Duo/Hilde, 2xH, DMxHS, whatever you want to call it. Please R&R! Thanx!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or "Thank You". "Thank You" is sung by Dido. I'm only a fan of the music. Now you can't sue me.  
Pages: 4  
  
Legend:  
//*(text)*// - words to song  
//"*(text)*"// - words to the song that are thoughts  
~(text)~ narrative/relocation  
$#!%*$#@% - (beepbeepbeep) Mr. Powell. (nothing to do with this fic)  
  
  
Another one brought to you by: Hilde  
On with fic and song! (or is it song and fic? Hmm…)  
  
Thank You-songfic  
  
  
//*My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
and even if I could it'd all be gray*//  
  
Hilde sighed, as she looked out the window. She slowly stirred the now-cold tea with a gentle circular motion of her wrist. It was raining heavily outside. She knew that even if it weren't raining, the sun just wouldn't feel bright.  
  
//*But your picture on my wall, it reminds me*//  
  
  
Hilde looked at the picture of Duo and her at the park. She now had it framed and hanging on the opposite wall. He'd only left a few weeks ago to fight once more, but she already missed him.  
  
//*that it's not so bad, it's not so bad*//  
  
Duo needed to protect the colonies; help bring peace. He WAS keeping her safe. "Without him now, am I better off?" she silently asked herself. "No," he heart answered, "no."  
  
//*I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain*//  
  
Hilde had nearly cried herself to sleep the last night, wishing she were in Duo's arms. She finally got to sleep, with the aid of some wine. She woke up with a serious feeling of a hangover, and just realized that she was getting a bit behind on the paperwork. This totally wasn't like her. Great, now she had a headache, too. Just perfect!  
She heard a high, annoying screech outside, from somewhere in the cloud on water, soon followed by a fading motor. "Damn it!" Hilde thought.  
  
//"*I missed the bus and there'll be hell today*"//  
  
Hilde found herself in her car, shifting into drive. It was still raining heavily, and the rythmatic scraping of the windshield wipers tuned with the constant beating of the drops on the car's outer surface.  
  
//*I'm late for work again and even if I'm there*//  
  
  
Hilde put on the little apron characteristic of the restaurant she worked at as a waitress.  
  
//*They'll all imply that I might not last the day*//  
  
"Hey, Hilde!" Catherine chimed. She worked at the place too, especially when it was rainy.  
"Hey," Hilde responded, depression hinted in her voice.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home..."  
Hilde sighed.  
"It's Duo, isn't it? He'll come back. I just know he will," Catherine comforted.  
"I hope so, Cathy. I hope so."  
  
//*and then you call me and it's not so bad*//  
  
~Back at the apartment, the answering machine picked up a voice familiar to the dwelling.~  
  
"Hey, Hilde. Oh, it's too bad you're not home now, but I wanna let you know I'm coming back soon. Maybe later today. See ya!"  
There was a click, confirming that the secure connection had been broken. Only the silence and the tell-tale tape were there to bear witness to the caller.  
  
  
//*it's not so bad and I want to thank you for giving  
me the best day of my life*//  
  
Duo hoped she would, remembering the token he'd bought her.  
  
//"*and oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life*,"//  
they thought at the same time.  
  
//*Push the door, I'm home at least and I'm soaking  
through and through*//  
  
Finally, Hilde was home. It was still raining (added to the hell of a day she'd had so far) though not quite as hard as it had been. She was soaked on the outside, but felt even worse inside. Then a small blue towel rushed into her face.  
  
//*and then you handed me a towel*//  
  
As Hilde dried her hair, she looked up from under the towel, and almost had to use the towel to dry her eyes.  
  
//*and all I see is you,*//  
  
Hilde cast the towel aside, and ran to Duo, throwing her arms around him, only to be accepted by his own, and a passionate mouth-to-mouth greeting.  
  
//*and even if my house falls  
down now, I wouldn't have a clue a because you're  
near me and*//  
  
"Hilde, I'm sorry," Duo spoke gently. "I want you to know how much I really do love you. I've loved you from the first day I met you, and it's just grown. No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, I'm always thinking of you, because you're my everything. I love you, Hilde. I really do."  
  
//*I want to thank you for giving me*//  
  
Duo pulled a small black box out of his back pocket, and, dropping to one knee before a misty-eyed Hilde, presented the box to her.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at Hilde, his eyes so full of hope, love, and fear.  
Hilde's eyes were already glistening with happiness. Unable to speak, she nodded, causing the tears to mix with the fresh rainwater on her face. She slipped down to Duo, nearly collapsing in his arms. Duo pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
//*the best day of my life*//  
  
"Duo," Hilde gasped. "I love you so much!" she breathed, finding it difficult to control the overwhelming emotions, now finally surfacing, that had been bottled up for so long.  
  
//*oh just to be with you is having*//  
  
A few months later, Hilde found herself walking down the isle to meet Duo, who turned to face her as she slowly, yet eagerly walked toward her love. He had that big, happy smile plastered to his face. He stole a quick peck on the cheek from Hilde as they turned to face the alter, tying the bond forever.  
  
//*the best day of my life*//  
  
  
  
  
...Okay. This was my first songfic, so go easy on me. Like? Loathe? Dunno? Thanx for reading, please review! BTW: I'll have more songfics out soon. (2xH!) Their title will be the song. Have a J day!  



End file.
